


A Welcome Invasion

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Series: Vagrant Story Ficbits [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: Larsa falls asleep on Ashe's couch.
Series: Vagrant Story Ficbits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Welcome Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted from Vagrant Story.

Larsa is not the first Solidor to sleep in the palace, but the first to be invited. The sofa in her office is small, but long enough that someone of his stature can stretch out fully. Waiting five minutes for his audience had proven too much for the small Emperor—his mouth is open, his brow gently furrowed.

In sleep, he is innocently soft.

(In the days after, while Bahamut smoked still in the sands, Ashe had combed and combed her chambers of Vayne’s effects. Burnt them, even after Larsa asked they might be returned. He had only smiled wetly at her, taking _Gabranth _at his heels.)

Carefully silent, she approaches. _Gabranth_ writes that Larsa sleeps rarely these days, as he brings corruption to heel. Ashe looms over him. Larsa does not stir, and Ashe can only smile. An unlikely friend, all things considered, but without him, where would she be now? Who would walk these halls?

She crouches, and smoothes out his unruly hair. Bleary, he opens an unfocused eye and slurs, “Ashe—Lia?” 

“Rest, Larsa,” she pats his head. “You’re safe.”

He is perhaps safer here than in the land he calls home. Sleep drags him back under.


End file.
